Dragons
Dragons are beings nearly as old or older than Arkans. Their homeworld was Tirre, until the Yevar annihilated the planet and nearly slaughtered every single living dragon. The dragons and the yevar have had a conflict for several thousand years and the dragons despise the creatures. The dragons are able to speak telepathically, as well as actually speak a rough version of basic, with exceptions on the rough side. Leadership Dragons are ruled by a King or Queen dragon, who is automatically elevated to the status of High Guardian Dragon (or HGD), the largest form of dragon. The King or Queen rules the other dragons, and their spawn are referred to as princelings collectively, regardless of gender. Most dragons are elemental, called Selari, and can influence or create elements near them. Some Selari have further classifications, such as lava, or steel, or lightning, etc. Despite this, all forms of dragon can breathe fire. There's never been a case of a dragon unable to breathe fire unless it's by a form of injury. Ranking: # High Guardian Dragon/King/Queen Dragon # Guardian Dragon # High Dragon Biology Dragons on their own can be anywhere from 2 inches long to several thousand feet long. They are carnivorous, and do not defecate or urinate, their biological waste transformed through "magic" into more energy. They can fly, and while it's extremely rare, some have more than one pair of wings. They reproduce by the male transmitting DNA to the female through an unknown process, and she lays eggs by essentially puking them up out of her mouth. Personality Dragons are rarely disloyal to their King or Queen, but otherwise have personalities as varied and strange as humans or angels. Bonding Dragons are able to bond with nearly any humanoid species through a ritual that requires a High Guardian Dragon and an Archangel or Clarissa, who was taught a way to achieve the same effect through the use of Adomic magic. A metaphysical bond is created between the dragon and bondmate, a splitting of souls of sorts, though for the benefit of both parties. Each can sense the other's memories, moods, feelings, and physical condition. They can mentally communicate over nearly infinite distances, though it can't travel through time, unless both bondmates are in the same timeline. Parts of the brain, memories, emotions, etc. can be blocked or locked away from one bondmate to the other, but the other will know it's blocked. Individual Dragons Kastovern Kastovern (also called Turhaya) is the Queen of Dragons and is the largest dragon by far, rivaling that of a large mountain. From the tip of her snout to the tip of her tail, she's over a mile long, and with her wingspan she's well over two to three miles at full wingspan. She is bonded to Naya Eclissu and fiercely protective over the other dragons and her bond-mate, and to extension, any of Naya's friends. Galvera Galvera is a Solari and a lava dragon. He can fearlessly withstand temperatures that would make even other dragons balk at. He is inquisitive over human interactions and is a deep thinker. Per Per is an extremely mischievous dragon that thoroughly enjoys playing pranks on people and deliberately getting into trouble. He is not a Solari like Galvera, but like all dragons, he can breathe fire. Aladra Aladra is a Solari and is a crystal dragon. He is dead. Techt Techt is a Solari and is an ice dragon. He is dead. Aerith Aerith is not a Solari dragon, but an order of Ethereal dragons that behave differently than the other dragons. She can phase in and out of matter, but she can only do so for a length of 6 seconds, and doing so leaves her terribly weak. Velnor Velnor is a Seer dragon. He sees events, before, during, or after their happening. Because of these visions, he's widely believed to be insane. He is extremely eccentric and fearless. Category:Destati-Verse Category:Groups